Buenos días, corazón en ESPAÑOL
by Juri Katou
Summary: Arnold recibe una llamada de un director de videos musicales de origen japonés, que quiere su sueño hecho realidad. Pero también, Arnold será bendecido con un hermoso regalo. Ultima Actualización: 31/10/2012
1. La llamada

Capítulo 1

La Llamada

Es el mes de julio, del año 2003. En una humilde casa de huéspedes, una alarma del despertador suena y un jovenzuelo que conocemos como cabeza de balón se levanta de su cama y se prepara para salir con su inseparable amigo, Gerald, se baña y mientras prepara sus cosas, el teléfono suena, el abuelo contesta:

- ¿Hola?

- Buenos días ¿Está Arnold?

- Sí ¿quién lo busca?

- Soy Guau Guau, director de videos musicales.

El abuelo queda sorprendido sobre quién habla y grita:

- ¡Arnold ¡Es para ti!

Arnold llega preguntándole al abuelo:

- ¿Quién habla?

- Un director de videos musicales.

Arnold toma el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Arnold. Habla Guau Guau.

- ¿Quién eres? No te conozco ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- No me conoces, pero yo sí. No daré mi verdadero nombre y te quiero para uno de mis videos, ah, lo olvidé, soy de Japón.

- ¿Japón? Eso es imposible, no lo creo... es una broma ¿no eres Harold, Stinky o Sid?

- No estás soñando, ni es una broma, puedo hablarte en japonés para que me creas.

- Adelante.

Guau Guau feliz se presenta en japonés, de forma que Arnold queda convencido y le cree, en lo que responde:

- Ya veo. Está bien, me encantaría participar en tu video ¿Cuándo vienes a Estados Unidos? Sabes dónde está mi ciudad, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro! Tan pronto encuentre a mi amigo, te veo pasado mañana.

- ¡Maravilloso! Así que nos vemos pasado mañana.

- Nos vemos ¡guau!

Arnold piensa que este asunto es extraño y se queda pensando:

- ¿Cómo me conoce este chico?


	2. Haciendo preguntas y una confirmación

Capítulo 2

Haciendo preguntas y una confirmación

Arnold sale de paseo con Gerald, curiosean en varios negocios, tiendas de ropa, fueron a un centro de video juegos, saludaron al Señor Green, y para gusto y curiosidad de Gerald, a su paso encontraron una tienda donde vendían artículos sexuales y fetiches.

- No entraremos a ese lugar, ¿verdad Gerald?

- Vamos Arnie¿qué tiene de malo?

- No estamos preparados para ese tipo de cosas, tenemos dieciséis años.

- Me está matando la curiosidad, por favor...

- Ah, está bien, Gerald...

- Vamos, no te arrepentirás, se ve interesante.

Arnold no dijo nada y entraron a ver, y el chico cabeza de balón observó una sección de golosinas, mientras llegaba Gerald con incienso.

Arnold lo vio y dijo:

-¿Para qué quieres tanto incienso? Lo puedes conseguir en cualquier tienda...

- No en cualquiera, estos olores son especiales, aromas del amor, la pasión y el deseo.

- Pero Gerald... ¿para qué quieres incienso?

- Para darle a mi cuarto un toque de perfume, aroma del amor. ¿Oye Arnold, porqué no te compras algo, qué tal éstas?

- ¿Medio kilo de pasas con ingrediente especial?

- Alimento afrodisíaco, te va bien Arnold.

- Bueno, lo compraré...

Gerald pagó en la caja usando la identificación de Jamie O y luego salieron de la tienda, Helga andaba por ahí, se sorprendió mucho al verlos y decidió seguirlos a escondidas. Arnold y Gerald se dirigieron a un lugar donde venden malteadas. Mientras las consumían, Gerald ansioso le dice a Arnold:

- Ponle las pasas, me da curiosidad probarlas.

Responde el escéptico Arnold:

- No Gerald, no hay que desperdiciarlas inútilmente.

Gerald tuvo que resignarse, Arnold se pone algo serio y le dice a Gerald que le tiene algo importante que contar, por cierto, Helga sigue escondida como lo sabe hacer, escuchándolos:

- Gerald, escucha, esta es la cosa más importante que te debo confesar.

- Cuéntame Arnold, ¿Qué sucede? Nada más no me digas que me amas porque a escondidas de mí te comiste una pasita.

- ¡Basta, Gerald! Te quería decir que alguien me habló por teléfono esta mañana.

- ¿Quién?

- Dice que es un director de videos musicales y quiere que participe en uno de sus videos.

- ¿Cuánto dinero vas a ganar?

- No sé, no habló acerca de dinero.

-¡Ay, hermano! Dile que si quiere trabajar contigo primero te tiene que pagar.

- No me importa el dinero, sólo estoy emocionado, ahora yo tengo curiosidad, voy a ser conocido con ese video, creo que voy a ser famoso.

-¡Estás en lo cierto, hermano! Me gustaría ser tú en ese video. ¿Cuándo va a venir?

- Pasado mañana.

- ¡Fabuloso! Si hay chicas lindas les ofreces una pasita, les dices, "Nenas ¿quieren una?"

- Ya no hables de esas pasas.

Arnold se molesta un poco y Gerald se ríe, Helga escuchó lo que Arnold le dijo a Gerald, y se dijo a sí misma:

- Si el video va a ser romántico, voy a ser la novia de ese cabeza de balón, pero esperen, ese director no me llamó, así que, no voy a ser rica y famosa como Arnold. Si el video es romántico, le voy a patear el trasero a su pareja.

En ese momento era la alborada en el país del sol naciente, Guau Guau ese día tiene una reunión a las seis de la tarde, durante el día, hace unos deberes y sale con sus amigos por la tarde, llega a las seis en punto en el lugar indicado, diez minutos después llega una persona, se acerca a Guau Guau y se saludan.

- Hola, discúlpame por haber llegado tarde, lo que pasa es que me ocuparon más tiempo.

- No importa, mira, este es el proyecto interesante del que te he contado, en el que quiero que participes, eres perfectísima para el papel en el que quisiera en el que te desenvolvieras, tengo el suficiente dinero para hacerlo, iremos a Nueva York mas no al famoso Manhattan, volaremos hacia un barrio simple, además estaría muy bien para que practicaras tu inglés, además te tendré una sorpresa.

- El inglés... lo he dejado por un lado por falta de tiempo, pero no está nada mal... y creo no tener más compromisos... ¿Pero cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

- Todo el necesario para hacer nuestro video.

- Será divertido, pero habla con mi mamá, ella es mi manager.

- Ella debe de ir con nosotras también, porque todavía no tenemos 18 años, además tengo unos asuntos que hablar con ella.

- Eso es verdad.

- Así que, ¿estás lista?

- Claro, estoy encantada de estar en ese video. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

- ¡Mañana!

- ¿Mañana? Pero los boletos, ¿y tu visa americana?...

Guau Guau se los muestra con un gesto sonriente, y ella dice: - Tenía una fe tan grande en que todo saliera bien, que ya preparé los boletos y tengo mi visa vigente.

La otra persona sólo sonríe, acuerdan en ese momento ir a hablar con la otra persona, y las dos personas se van del lugar emocionadas.


	3. La llegada

Capítulo 3

La llegada

La mamá del amigo de Guau Guau aceptó ir a Estados Unidos con ellos. Después, aquellos japoneses llegaron algo cansados a Estados Unidos, después Guau Guau llamó en un teléfono público a Arnold, para saber cómo llegar a su casa, Arnold aceptó que los japoneses se hospedaran en su humilde casa de huéspedes, los japoneses viajaron en taxi, Arnold estaba algo nervioso porque pensaba que eso era un sueño, una fantasía, no pensó que eso fuera cierto, tocaron el timbre y Guau Guau animoso saluda...

- ¡Hola Arnold!

- Supongo que son los japoneses que se van a quedar aquí algunos días.

- Claro que sí.

- Para ser Guau Guau con ese antifaz de can es usted el director, mucho gusto.

La amiga del director sólo se ríe, provocando que éste sólo sonría. Guau Guau traía como una especie de antifaz, que sólo deja al descubierto sus labios. Vestía un traje negro. Arnold quedó sorprendido porque Guau Guau era más o menos del mismo tamaño que su amiga, la cual, tanto sus ojos como su pelo era de color violeta, portaba un vestido de tirantes azul rey floreado. Su madre traía el cabello encrispado, distinguió su color como ciruela oscuro, Arnold no alcanzó a distinguir bien el color de sus ojos, pero vio que vestía una camisa naranja con un pañuelo violeta en una de las bolsas, y esa camisa cubría un vestido entre azul oscuro y negro.

Guau Guau continúa: -El gusto es mío. Te presentaré a mis amigas, ella es Onpu Segawa. Ella va a ser tu pareja en el video.

Esta última se presenta: -¡Hola Arnold! Gusto en conocerte.

Esta última frase la dijo en japonés y Guau Guau la aclaró diciendo: - Dijo "gusto en conocerte".

- Gusto en conocerte, Onpu.

Ellos se saludan de manos, ella está algo confundida por no estar acostumbrada a saludar de manos. Mientras él, se pone un poco nervioso.

- Y ella es Miho Segawa, mamá de Onpu y manager.

- ¿Cómo puedo decir "gusto en conocerte" en inglés?

- Nice to meet you.

- Nice to meetcha.

La señora Segawa y Arnold se saludan de manos.

- Y a mí llámame como me conociste, Guau Guau.

- De acuerdo, Guau Guau, Señora Sagawa…

- Discúlpame, pero es SEGAWA.

- OK, OK, Señora Segawa y…

- Onpu-chan

- Opoocha?...

Onpu-chan se ríe y le dice: - No, repite conmigo: On-poo- el cual Arnold repite, no sin antes estremecerse- muy bien, ése es mi nombre... pero mejor llámame Onpu-chan.

- Onpu-chan... eres linda.

Onpu alcanzó a entender lo que Arnold le dijo y le respondió: - Gracias, Arnold.

Guau Guau sonríe y dice: -Bueno¿en dónde nos vamos a quedar?

- Me gustaría presentarles a mis vecinos primero.

- Creo que ya los conozco, pero es bueno para Onpu-chan y su mamá para que los conozcan.

- De acuerdo, él es mi abuelo…

El abuelo se presenta: - Gusto en conocerlas, bellas señoritas.

- …ella es mi abuela, él es el señor Hyunh…

El Señor Hyunh se emociona y dice: - ¡HOLA PAISANOS ASIATICOS! Yo soy de Vietnam.

- …él es el señor Pots y ellos son el señor y la señora Kokoshka.

Un papel cae del techo, Arnold lo recoge y dice…

- "Saludos del Señor Smith" Oh, el señor Smith., es que él es tímido.

- Lo sé, así que¿dónde nos vamos a quedar?

- Síganme.

Arnold les muestra a los japoneses el cuarto en el que van a dormir, Guau Guau dijo que ahí no pueden dormir las tres juntas, ya que cada quien quería tener su propio espacio. Onpu-chan traía un saco de dormir, pero no sabía dónde ponerlo. Arnold ofrecía a Guau Guau un espacio en su cuarto, durmiéndose en el sillón rojo; pero Guau Guau se rehusó, él dijo que prefiere dormir en la sala con el saco de Onpu-chan, proposición la cual Arnold apenas pudo aceptar, Onpu-chan pensó en que si ella dormía en la habitación de Arnold, mientras que su mamá en el cuarto vacante, ya que para ella es importante que en el codiciado proyecto de Guau Guau los protagonistas se lleven bien, y no le importó si dormía acompañada. Esa idea le gustó mucho a Arnold y así se resolvió el problema del hospedaje. Finalmente, Guau Guau se dirigió hacia Onpu-chan y a Arnold, diciéndole esta frase a cada uno en su idioma:

- Mañana les voy a decir todo acerca del video.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero Arnold se quedó con una duda y decidió aclararla:

- Sólo una pregunta, Guau Guau.

- ¿Sí?

- Si no quieres revelarme tu identidad¿al menos no me dirás cómo conoces todo acerca de nosotros?

- Claro, porque la respuesta es simple, el Internet. Tiene todo acerca de nosotros, cuando navegaba en la Web, de repente encontré todo acerca de ustedes, sus amigos, TODA LA INFORMACIÓN.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono?

- Mandé un e-mail al Director Wartz y él me lo dio. Y Onpu-chan no te conoce porque ella no sabe cómo usar una computadora y ella no tiene tiempo de usarla porque ella es una famosa actriz y cantante, casi siempre está ocupada.

- Asombroso... así que la página que hizo Craig Bartlett acerca de nosotros sirvió de algo, bueno, espero conocer todo acerca de ustedes.

Todo sigue su curso, ya era la hora de la cena y todos cenaron emocionados con la llegada de los japoneses.

Cuando Arnold y Onpu-chan tenían que dormir, Arnold le comentó esto a su compañera de cuarto: - ¿Porqué ese director será tan exigente? Se cubre con un antifaz, rechazó mi propuesta y lo siento un poco mandón.

Ella respondió de manera pausada: - No comprendí mucho, pero yo digo que... él quiere ser misterioso.

- ¿Porqué lo querrá así? Por cierto, ojalá mejores tu inglés, tu manera de hablar es algo extraña.

- Gracias, quiero aprenderlo.

- Sé que lo harás, buenas noches Onpu-chan.

- Buenas noches.

Guau Guau, dormido en un sofá, sonriente pensó que el día siguiente iba a ser un gran día.


	4. Amanecer en Sunset Arms

**Capítulo 4**

**Amanecer en Sunset Arms**

Una alarma suena a las 7am en el cuarto de Arnold, donde éste se levanta bostezándose del sillón rojo y Onpu Segawa lo hace de la cama tallándose los ojos.

- Buenos días, Arunold-kun.

- Buenos días, discúlpame por despertarte con la alarma.

- No es problema, siempre me levanto temprano.

- Al levantarnos todos en la casa de huéspedes, siempre tomamos un baño, si deseas bañarte, tengo un baño aquí.

- Pero este es tu cuarto, ¿dónde te bañas tú?

- Ah, yo lo haré en el baño de abajo, no te preocupes, también lo he compartido cuando a veces Gerald se queda a dormir.

- ¿Gerald?

Arnold se acerca al costado de la cama donde se sienta con Onpu, guardando distancia.

- Sí, Gerald es mi mejor amigo. Somos amigos desde que tengo uso de memoria.

- ¿Gerald es tu mejor amigo? Me alegro mucho Arunold, responde Onpu con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú tienes amigos, Onpu-chan?

- Sí, mi amiga de la escuela es Karen, pero tuve amigas en la escuela anterior, y no les hablo mucho.

- Si no les hablas mucho, ¿quieres decir con escuela anterior a la primaria?

- Sí, perdóname, olvido palabras.

Arnold le dice que no se preocupe a lo que prosigue.

- Y tengo una amiga de la primaria viviendo en Nueva York. Ella me ayudó mucho con el inglés y quiero verla.

Arnold se queda muy pensativo, y después Onpu le dice a Arnold:

- Eeto, ¿no te bañarás, Arunold?

Arnold se ríe y responde:

- Sí, el baño es todo tuyo.

- Gracias.

Como se había dicho, Onpu se mete a bañar dentro del baño del cuarto de Arnold, mientras él va a bañarse en el baño público de la casa de huéspedes, donde ve al Sr. Hyunh formado, éste se sorprende de ver a Arnold formado, y comenta:

- Arnold, ¡Qué sorpresa verte en la fila!

- Sí, Onpu-chan se está bañando en mi baño. ¿Ahora quién está adentro?

- No lo sé, supongo que tu amigo del antifaz de perro.

Se acerca la Sra. Segawa al baño y saluda a Arnold y al Sr. Hyunh, luego le pregunta a Arnold por Onpu y éste le responde que está en el otro baño. Ésta no comprende mucho la respuesta, pero logró tener una idea.

Después, sale Guau Guau del baño, saluda a los que están formados y se dirige a la cocina donde la Abuela de Arnold cocina hot cakes para el desayuno. En eso, Guau Guau se acerca a la Abuela y le pregunta:

- ¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar?

- Casi termino, Cano, muchas gracias.

En eso llega Oskar dormitando, a la vez impaciente, y se sienta en el comedor.

Enseguida, también llega el Abuelo y se sienta junto a Oskar, y éste pregunta:

- ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

El Abuelo, un tanto molesto responde a Oskar:

- Sí, no comas ansias, por eso andas en esas carnes.

La Abuela también comenta:

- Sí, pero no tanto como Abner.

El Abuelo suspira, y responde a ese comentario nostálgico:

- Extraño a ese cerdo, el año que ha pasado siento que han sido como diez.

Oskar pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no lo habíamos rostizado?

El Abuelo responde resignado:

- Oskar siempre tan mezquino, no cambiarás.

La Abuela tiene listo el desayuno y los que se encontraban en el lugar comienzan a desayunar.

- Gracias, Cookie, agradece el Abuelo.

La Abuela se ríe mientras queda sonrojada.

Guau Guau hace un cumplido a los abuelos al decirles que son una linda pareja.

Después, Guau Guau le pregunta al Abuelo cómo conoció exactamente a su mujer a lo que éste le responde:

- Nos conocíamos desde la infancia pero no nos llevábamos bien.

- Oh, ¡vaya!

- Pero ya después en el baile donde estuvo Dino Spumoni se dio el flechazo, agrega la Abuela.

El Abuelo asiente y se ríe.

Llega el Sr. Hyunh a desayunar muy contento y le comenta a Guau Guau casi llorando de felicidad:

- Cuando entré al baño estaba reluciente, gracias por limpiar el baño después de darte la ducha.

- No hay de qué, así me criaron en mi casa, responde Guau Guau.

Onpu deambulaba perdida por la casa cuando se encuentra a Arnold todavía en pijama. Onpu, sorprendida, le pregunta:

- Arunold, ¿por qué no te has bañado?

- Porque preferí cederle el lugar a tu mamá.

Onpu le sonríe a Arnold, y tomando su hombro le dice:

- Eres dulce, Arunold-kun.

Arnold se sonroja ligeramente, cuando Onpu le pregunta:

- ¿Dónde está el comedor?

El muchacho asiente, y ayuda a Onpu a dirigirse hacia el comedor, cuando llegan, Onpu y Arnold saludan a los que se encontraban en el lugar.

- Un momento… ¿dónde está Ernie?

- No lo sé, Arnold, responde el Sr. Hyunh.

- Entonces debe andar por el baño. Onpu, aquí es el comedor, que disfrutes el desayuno, voy a bañarme.

- Gracias, Arunold.

- Está bien chaparrín, dice el Abuelo, mientras Oskar casi le roba un pancake, ¡Deja eso!

Oskar reacciona y sólo da una pequeña risita.

Mientras Arnold se dirige al baño de su cuarto, en efecto, se encuentra con Ernie esperando que la Sra. Segawa salga para él bañarse y se saludan:

- Arnold, ¡qué gusto verte! Qué raro que no te hayas bañado todavía.

- Sí, es que le presté mi baño a Onpu y cedí mi lugar a su mamá en la línea.

Ernie se ríe y le comenta a Arnold:

- Como un buen caballero, no dudes que le agrades a la chica Onpu.

Arnold se ríe mientras se sonroja, diciéndole:

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Claro, tienes la actitud que hace que las chicas se te acerquen como los osos a la miel.

En lo que Arnold se entristece y pregunta:

- ¿Entonces porqué Lila no se fijó en mí?

- A veces las mujeres no son como lo esperas, son muy impredecibles, pero al final de cuentas, ella se lo perdió.

En eso, sale la Sra. Segawa del baño saludando a todos, enseguida Ernie le pregunta:

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señora?

La Sra. Segawa da una risita y le dice:

- No, gracias, voy a admirar la casa, con su permiso.

Ernie termina su conversación con Arnold diciéndole:

- ¡Animo, Arnold! Es tu oportunidad para conquistarla.

Arnold sólo se ríe mientras cada uno va por su lado.

La Sra. Segawa se encuentra con el Abuelo viendo las noticias en la televisión, se saludan con una sonrisa y se une.

- Es un día extraño.

- ¿Por qué lo cree así, señora?

- Mi hija y yo siempre tenemos ocupaciones, también en vacaciones. Ahora que estamos de vacaciones, no sé qué hacer.

El Abuelo sólo se ríe y le dice:

- Relájese, no toda la vida es el trabajo, también hay tiempo para divertirse. Eso también me lo enseñó mi abuelo y yo también se lo enseñé a Arnold.

La Sra. Segawa queda sorprendida y se sonríe a sí misma.

- Gracias, Abuelo, es muy sabio.

El Abuelo se sonroja y le dice:

- Llámeme Phil.

Guau Guau termina de desayunar y busca el periódico. Sale Ernie de bañarse cuando se asusta al encontrarse con Guau Guau y éste le pregunta:

- ¿Tienes periódico?

- Debe tenerlo el Abuelo u Oskar.

- Gracias.

Mientras Ernie se recupera del susto, el Sr. Hyunh se va a trabajar y se despiden, también se encuentra de nuevo con Arnold, ya salido de la ducha.

- Hola de nuevo, Arnold, ¿listo para la conquista?

- ¡Basta, Ernie! Dice Arnold riéndose ligeramente.

- Sólo bromeo, muchacho.

Arnold y Ernie se dirigen al comedor y al llegar ven a Onpu conversar con la Abuela sobre Japón. Mientras se saludan, la Abuela comenta:

- Onpu me estaba platicando cosas interesantes sobre Londres.

Onpu queda escéptica, y Arnold clarifica a Onpu:

- No te preocupes, Onpu-chan, la Abuela siempre es así.

Onpu sonríe, y luego dice:

- Siento que falta alguien, la esposa de Oskar.

Arnold responde la inquietud de Onpu diciendo:

- La Sra. Kokoshka entra a las siete de la mañana a trabajar, por eso casi siempre no desayuna con nosotros.

Onpu asiente y responde:

- Debe ser muy duro para ella.

Ernie después pregunta a Onpu, inquieto:

- Oye, ¿y sí te está gustando la casa de huéspedes?

- Por supuesto, yo no tengo tiempo para estudiar inglés y me parece una excelente idea practicarlo aquí. Es muy importante para mí.

- Vas mejorando, dice Ernie.

Arnold pregunta a Onpu, escéptico:

- Aprovechando las preguntas, ¿cómo conociste a Guau Guau?

- Guau Guau es amigo de un amigo muy importante.

Pasan unos 10 minutos, mientras continúan conversando sobre banalidades, y un minuto después de Arnold haber terminado su desayuno, llega Guau Guau:

- ¿Listos, muchachos?

Ambos asienten y salen del comedor, se dirigen al cuarto de Arnold donde Guau Guau explicará el concepto de su proyecto.


	5. Tiempo para Descansar

**Capítulo 5**

**Tiempo para Descansar**

Arnold, Onpu y Guau Guau llegan al cuarto del primero. Arnold y Onpu se sientan en el sillón rojo, mientras Guau Guau explica su proyecto de pie:

-"La canción que mis amigos me pidieron para el video se llama 'Buenos Días', y mi proyecto consiste sobre un día en la vida diaria de Arnold, donde te levantas, saludas al Abuelo y a los que viven en la casa de huéspedes que te encuentres, sales a la calle mientras cantas la canción en el camino, luego en un momento pones una cara de hastío, y de repente te encuentras con Onpu-chan quien te espera en una esquina y vas hacia ella."

Guau Guau prosigue:

"Después apareces en un escenario hermoso, que luego se definirá, cantas la canción al mismo tiempo y ahí, mientras Onpu-chan canta en la rama de un árbol. Finalmente, caminan juntos hacia la cima de una montaña y al llegar se alegran y emocionados se dan un beso, Onpu-chan, tu…"

-"Matte, ¿oyeron ustedes algún ruido?" interrumpe Onpu.

Arnold responde:

-¿Cuál ruido?

Después de tres segundos, Guau Guau continúa su explicación:

"Bien, la parte de Onpu-chan en la canción es la intervención femenina y es mucho más sencilla que la de Arnold. Les encargaré mucho, en especial a Arnold, que el día de hoy se dediquen a aprender la letra de la canción, si no logran hacerlo, no importa, pero me gustaría que se familiaricen con la canción para mañana temprano grabar. Yo buscaré los lugares donde puedo trabajar. Les proporciono la pista de la canción y la letra. Que tengan bonito día, Guau."

Arnold luego pregunta con mucha inquietud:

-"Guau, tengo una duda, ¿el beso es en la mejilla, en la boca…?"

-"Arnold, ¡qué ingenuo! Hasta luego." Responde Guau Guau riéndose mientras se retira del cuarto.

Pasaron horas para que Arnold y Onpu se acostumbraran a algo completamente nuevo para ellos: Una canción que no conocían, empezando por estar en un idioma que ni Arnold ni Onpu dominaban.

Onpu decide ayudar a Arnold en lo que ella pueda, ya que la parte de Arnold es la más difícil, como había dicho Guau Guau.

-"No tienes que aprenderte toda la canción." Dice Onpu.

-"Tienes razón, ¿pero no crees que sea tiempo para un descanso?"

- "Sí, Arunold. ¿Qué hacemos?"

-"Muero de hambre, ¿qué te gustaría comer?"

-"Lo que sea, menos comida grasa."

-"Será un poco difícil no comer grasa, ¿pero te parece si vamos al restaurante donde trabaja el Sr. Hyunh?"

-"No conozco este lugar del todo, pero me gustaría, vamos."

Arnold y Onpu salen de la casa de huéspedes y se dirigen hacia el restaurante donde planean ir. Platican sobre su vida diaria y Arnold corregía a Onpu en algo que dijera mal para mejorar su todavía precario inglés. Mientras caminaban, la gente que conocía a Arnold se les quedaba mirando con malicia, pensando que Arnold se encontraba en una cita romántica.

Llegando al restaurante, Arnold y Onpu se encuentran al Sr. Hyunh y éste les sonríe. Animoso, les sirve la comida y no les cobra la cuenta, ya que él decide invitarlos.

Al comenzar a comer, Arnold y Onpu conversan sobre las diferencias de gastronomía entre Estados Unidos y Japón, luego Onpu comenta:

-"Los tacos no son mi comida favorita, pero gracias por invitarme."

-"Onpu-chan, eres muy gentil, por lo general lo que he visto sobre cuando a alguien no le gusta la comida es no comérsela."

-"Bueno, Arunold, no te dije que no me gustara esta comida, de hecho, es deliciosa, pero hay comidas mejores."

-"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, entonces?"

-"Me gustan los postres y las barras energéticas."

-"Vaya, el hermano de mi mejor amigo come mucho de eso. En cuanto a los postres, en cuanto pase el señor de Jolly Olly te invito un helado."

Onpu comienza a asustarse y le pregunta a Arnold:

-"Arunold, ¿no hay perros aquí?"

-"¿Porqué?"

-"Parecí escuchar que me gruñó un perro."

-"No escuché nada, tal vez la imaginación te hizo una mala jugada."

-"Hai."

-"¿Estás bien? Te escuché triste."

-"No, Arunold, no estoy triste, fue mi imaginación."

-"¿En qué me quedé, Onpu-chan?"

-"En que me invitarás un helado." Dice Onpu sonriente, pero a la vez escéptica, sospechando sobre algo que ella aún desconoce.

-"¡Claro! En cuanto regresemos a la casa de huéspedes y mire pasar al repartidor de Jolly Olly."

-"¿Crees que pase cuando regresemos?"

-"Muy probablemente." Dice Arnold guiñando el ojo, y en eso, Onpu suelta una risita.

-"Me es raro comer tranquila, mi mamá suele interrumpirme para ir a una entrevista o regresar al set." Dice Onpu, extrañada.

-"Llevas un estilo de vida muy agitado, ¿verdad?"

-"La verdad, sí. Quiero contarte un secreto, Arunold."

Arnold acerca un poco su oreja y dice: -"Dime."

-"El proyecto de Guau Guau es algo informal, por más que intente ser profesional, no puede llegar al nivel de lo que yo he estado en producciones, pero reconozco que da lo mejor de sí."

-"¿Entonces lo que haremos tú y yo será algo más independiente?"

-"Sí, Arunold, me alegra que lo entiendas, lo dije por si tenías expectativas de tener fama."

-"¿Y yo cuándo te he dicho que quiero ser famoso?"

Onpu se sorprende y mira estupefacta a Arnold, mientras éste sólo le sonríe, luego de unos segundos, Onpu le corresponde la sonrisa.

Después de eso, Arnold y Onpu continúan platicando sobre su vida escolar y en unos minutos terminan de comer. Se despiden del Sr. Hyunh y toman su camino de regreso a casa.

Al regresar, un sorprendido Arnold no percibe señales del camión de Jolly Olly, y después de esperar algunos minutos, decide continuar ensayando junto con Onpu el resto de la tarde la canción que les asignó su excéntrico director.


End file.
